Sex & Love: The girls are at it again!
by Rubi Navel
Summary: Find out what happens in Carrie, Miranda, Charlotte, and Samantha's sex life. Interestting than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sex && Love: The girls are at it again!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Carrie Bradshaw, Miranda Hobes, Samantha Jones, or Charlotte! Heck I don't even own the show **__**Sex and the City**___

Carrie, Miranda, Samantha and Charlotte were sitting at a table at their usual café spot.

"I'm in desperate need of a vacation." Samantha whined.

"But weren't you on a vacation two weeks ago?" Charlotte asked with a confused look on her face.

"Honey, two weeks can be a very long time. Besides, I'm tired of these men out here. I need to explore the world for new ones." Samantha said. "Know what I mean?"

"You and your exploring." Miranda said sarcastically. Carrie laughed as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Well I'll have you know, that sometimes you will get tired of these men from the city." Samantha said as if she was proving a point.

"Not me. But where are you planning to go? You've already been all around the world." Carrie said.

"Enough with the vacations. I'm having a problem here." Miranda said.

"What could be more important than a vacation? Seriously dear, I think you need one too. When was the last time you were on a vacation anyways?" Samantha asked with a smirk on her face.

Miranda ignored Samantha and began talking. "Sex with Joey is horrible. He's a really sweet guy, and I love him for that but when its time to have sex, I have to pretend that I'm enjoying it!"

"So why don't you just break up with him?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings." Miranda said. She had a depressed expression on her face.

"I agree with Charlotte. I mean its way better to tell the truth than faking it. He might find out sooner or later and will be crushed." Carrie said.

"Easy for you to say. Have either of you been in my position?" Miranda asked.

"No." Charlotte and Carrie said together. They both started laughing.

"Well I have." Samantha said. "And trust me sweetie, it wasn't delightful. See this guy Marked, he asked me out on a date. It was pretty romantic until the sex part came. He was so horrible. I told him the next day about how I felt."

"And what did he say?" Charlotte asked.

"That I never had sex with a skillfully man like him." Samantha said, forking at one of her sausages.

The girls started laughing.

"Laugh all you want." Samantha said rolling her eyes.

_**-Miranda POV-**_

_Well maybe I should just tell him. Yea, I should just follow Samantha's example. Just play it cool._

Miranda was on her bed with the phone in her hand, lost deep into her thoughts.

_No, I can't do this. Wait I have to. I can't continue faking sex. If I do, I might lose interest in it. But I do hate hurting Joey's feelings. He's been nothing but good to me. I have to. UGH! Here we go then…_

Miranda dialed Joey's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Joey said.

"Joey. Hi. This is Miranda. Listen we got to talk." Miranda said nervously, but at the same time trying to play cool.

"Yea I'm listening." He said awkwardly.

"Joey I don't know how to say this, but I can't see you anymore." Miranda confessed. She felt a knot in her throat. "You have a great personality, you make me laugh. You're a wonderful person, but-"

"But what Miranda? I thought you love me. What's wrong now?" Joey said furiously. "I do love you, well I did. I don't know." Miranda said.

"Oh so now you don't know why you're breaking up with me?" Joey said angrily on the phone.

"Yes I do know the reason. Look, Joey you're really bad at sex," Miranda blurted out. "I've been faking it the whole time. I just thought it would be right for me to confess my feelings about you before we go any further."

"Oh. I …. I …" Joey was too speechless to talk. He was surprised that the woman he loved told him he is really bad at sex.

"Wait... I don't mean it like that, It's just that, if I'm gonna be dating a guy, not only do he needs to have a great personality, but he also needs to be good at sex too." Miranda explained.

"Is there anyway this can change Miranda. I really love you a lot." Joey said, with plead in his voice.

"I don't know." Miranda said confused. She was confused because she thought it was going to be easy to break up with Joey, but it wasn't. It was harder than she thought. But she does love him, so maybe there is a thing that can help him get better at sex. "Well we can always practice. I mean… I can tell you how to do me, and I think that should work." Miranda said unsure about the idea.

"Hey… I think that'll work. I love you Miranda. I mean it. Now I really have to go. Love you." And with that, Joey hanged up the phone. Miranda smiled.

_Now look at that, that wasn't so hard after all. _

_**Note- Okay. So I tried my best making this first chapter interesting. What do you think? Please leave reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sex && Love: The girls are at it again!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer- No people!!!!! I do not own Carrie Bradshaw, Miranda Hobes, Samantha Jones or Charlotte!!!!! I don't even own the show **__**Sex and the City**___

"Well let me tell you, the whole chat thing with Joey went well." Miranda said. She was clothes shopping with Carrie. Carrie picked up a blouse and walked by a nearby mirror.

_This top looks hot on me,_ Carrie thought.

"I mean it went completely differently than I thought. He didn't even attempt to curse me out." Miranda was so happy.

"So, you guys are not seeing each other right?" Carrie asked while examining the blouse for any stains.

"Yea we are seeing each other." Miranda said with a smile on her face.

"But, I thought the sex was horrible and you wanted to break it off." Carrie said, looking at Miranda with confused eyes.

"Well we've decided; it was my idea, that we would practice having sex. It's like I'm his guide. It sounds so exciting. We can even fuck in positions I've never tried." Miranda said in excitement.

Carrie began to laugh. "Oh Miranda…"

Both girls began to laugh. "Okay I'm ready to pay." Carrie said, after digging in her purse for cash. The two friends walked to the cashier. Miranda and Carrie purchased their new clothes and walked out the store.

"I have to go meet Joey. We are planning on what to do later on." Miranda said. "Bye honey! I'll call you as soon as I get home." Miranda kissed Carrie on the cheek.

"Oh... Okay!" Carrie said half smiling, half laughing.

And then there was one. Carrie walked alone.

_Hmmmmmm, I wonder what I should do today, _Carrie thought.

"Umm excuse me miss." A man said. Carrie looked to the man. He was tall. Probally 5'9. He looked like he was about 35. He had nice brunette hair, and sexy green eyes. Carrie soon found out she was attracted to the stranger.

"Yes." Carrie said.

"Are you doing anything later tonight?" The guy asked.

"And why are you asking me this question? I barely know you." Carrie said surprised.

"Well can't a guy ask a beautiful lady out to dinner?" The man asked.

Carrie thought for a minute.

_Is this for real? A guy asking me out to dinner? He seems pretty nice. But I'm not sure. But it's just so awkward how he's asking me out. I mean c'mon I look a hot mess!_

"So what do you say pretty lady?" The guy asked with a smile.

"Okay… I really don't know what your plan is, but I'll go to dinner with you." Carrie said. She took out a piece of paper from her purse and a pen and wrote down her phone and home address.

"See you around 8?" He asked.

"Yea…" Carrie said with a smile. "But wait… what's your name?"

"Jonathan."

"Okay." And Carrie walked away.

_**-Samantha's POV-**_

"Hello? Rick Hi. This is Samantha. I was wondering if u wanted to come over to my place."

Samantha was home alone. She was very lonely and she wanted someone to keep her company. Actually she wanted a man to have sex with. So she flipped through her phone booked and started dialing numbers until someone answered their phone.

"Yea sure… I'm right around the corner from your place. I think I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Maybe 15…" Rick said over the phone.

"Excellent. I'll be waiting for you. Ta-Ta!" Samantha hanged up the phone and started getting ready.

10 minutes later Samantha heard a knock on her door. Before answering she looked at herself at the mirror. _Gosh, I'm so sexy,_ she thought.

"Coming," She singed.

She opened the door. Ricks Jaw dropped as he saw the naked lady before her.

"Don't drool on yourself Rick." Samantha said with a laugh. She looked down and saw Rick's manhood rising. "Looks like someone is a little frisky… Shall we fix this?"

Samantha pulled Rick inside and closed the door. She began kissing Rick, while rubbing his hard member.

"Ahhhhhhhhh yes…" Rick moaned.

Samantha pulled away, and led Rick to her bedroom. Rick pushed her softly on the bed and began kissing her roughly. Samantha was really amused by the actions. She began unbuckling Rick's belt and zipping down his pants. She pulled out his penis and began massaging it, making it hard for Rick to concentrate. Rick moaned to Samantha's soft touch to his penis. Samantha smiled. "I don't suck." Samantha said.

Rick, too horny to care, rolled Samantha over and began kissing her stomach. She flinched as he kissed closer to her area. He teased her until she begged for him to enter her. Rick thrust his hard cock inside Samantha and began pounding her with hard fast strokes.

"OOOOOOOH!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!" Samantha moaned. "Faster… Harder! I want it bad!"

Rick pounding is member as fast and hard as he could. It wasn't long as the sex partners came.

"When did you ever get so good?" Samantha asked after catching her breath. Rick laughed. "I'm serious. You were so good this time. Are you taking Viagra?" Samantha asked curiously.

"NO! Heavens no! It's just that when I saw you naked, I wanted to fuck you right then and there." Rick said, as if he was telling an exciting story.

"Well I was looking very sexy." Samantha said very conceitedly.

Samantha's hormones kicked in again. She got on top of Rick and started rocking back and fourth on his member, making it hard again. "Wanna do it again?"

"Yea babe…" Rick said.

_**Note- Yea… I'm not really big on the info about sex. So if it's boring, oh well. Deal with it because that is just as good as it's gonna get.**_


End file.
